Teen Hearts Academy: Class of Konoha
by Temmy-shika08
Summary: Just a modern day story. Temari and Tenten are new at Konoha High. Can they survive this school full of lies, betrayals, love and more? Pairings: Read 2 find out! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Teen Hearts Academy**_

_**(A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'm back with another with ANOTHER fan fiction and I just feel so happy... Anyway, I hope you read my other fan fics cuz' I wrote 3 new stories! Yay me! :D Please review ALL my stories cuz' it REALLY matters a lot to me. I'm still updating 'Aishiteru Temari' but I have this huge writer's block! Please tell me some suggestions of yours! On with the story then!)**_

_**Chapter 1: Introducing New Teens!**_

"Temari let's go!" A 15-year old girl said to her best friend. "Yeah, yeah Tenten. I'm coming already." The two friends walked inside the gate and were astonished with what they saw. There was a huge school ground, a wide sports field, a massive gymnasium, a large swimming area and grassy plains all over the place. Finally, one of them broke the ice by saying "Whoa. This is really...cool." "Said a shocked Tenten. Temari just smirked at that. "This Tennie, is gonna be a hell of a school year." They walked towards the school building and saw that many other students were there as well. "Why don't we explore the school?" "Yeah that's a great idea Tems!" They were about to explore the school campus when suddenly the bell rang. "Oh shit." "Don't cuss Tems!" They both stared at each other then started laughing. "Oh man! You sounded like Grandma Chiyo!" "What?" Their laughter seized for a second then they busted out laughing harder. Just as they were about to laugh again, a strict teacher then scolded them. "You two, get to your classes now!" They scurried along the hallway and looked for the room they were supposed to be in. After a minute of searching, the two girls finally found their respective room. They both entered and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. The students were laughing and chatting their selves off like there's no tomorrow! _**(A/N: This is really good for them! ) **_They both sat down on the empty chairs next to the window and chatted among themselves too. After 10 minutes, the teacher finally came into existence. "Good morning class. I am Yuuhi Kurenai and I will be your Math and Economics teacher. I'm sorry for the delay and please sit down **now**." The students then sat down and listened to their teacher. "Since I have introduced myself, I would like all of you to introduce yourselves in front of the whole class." The whole class groaned in response. Kurenai ignored them and started calling names. "I will first call off boys. Uzumaki Naruto. "A blond-headed boy stood up and ran near the teacher. Giving his brightest smile to his classmates, he started off. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I am 15 years old. I love ramen and I want to be appreciated and my goal this year is to have a girlfriend! Believe it!" He then raised his hand up in a fist and walked back to his seat again. "Well... that was powerful. Anyway, next is Inuzuka Kiba." A boy with red tattoos on his cheeks then stood up and walked towards the centre of the room. "Hi, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I'm also 15 years old. I love dogs and I wanna be a veterinarian someday. Like my friend Naruto, my goal this year is to have a girlfriend!" He then walked back to his seat which was located in the middle row. "Thank you Mr. Inuzuka. Next is Hyuga Neji." A boy with dark hair reaching his back stood up and stoically walked in front. "I'm Hyuga Neji and I'm 16 years old. I like martial arts." The boy then quietly went back to his chair and stared at the window. "Okay... that was mysterious... Uchiha Sasuke your next." A boy with raven coloured hair mysteriously stood up and walked to the centre spot. "Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 15 years old and I hate fan girls." Many girls were **literally **drooling, some were blushing like mad and some were doing **both. **The Uchiha then walked back to his seat and just stared at the door. "That was even more mysterious...You're up Sai." A boy with pale skin and looked much more feminine walked gracefully in front. "Hi, I am Sai. My name is not required because if you know my name and surname, my secret will be revealed. I love painting and arts and I am 15 years old." He walked back to his seat with much more grace than a girl could ever do. _**(A/N: O_o) **_"Ok then. Now it's time for the girls. Haruno Sakura." A bubbly girl with pink hair elegantly stood up and walked near the chalkboard and introduced herself. "Hi, I am Haruno Sakura and I dream of becoming a successful doctor. I am 15 years old and I like the colour pink!" Sakura walked back to her seat then expectantly looked at their teacher. "Ok thank you Ms. Haruno. Next is Yamanaka Ino." A girl with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail stood up and jolted down the centre. "Hi! I am Yamanaka Ino and I dream of being a botanist someday. I am 15 years old and my best friend is Forehead girl!" "Ino!" The so-called Forehead girl then stood up which was no other than Sakura. Ino just gave her a joking smile. She went back to her seat and chatted with Sakura. "Okay class next is-" _**RING! RING! RING! **_"Oh, it's your break. You may go now. We'll continue later." All the students including Temari and Tenten got out of the room as fast as they can. When they were out, Temari breathed out a huge sigh. "Whew, thought I was gonna get called." They both laughed then headed towards the canteen.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Break Rumble

_**Teen Hearts Academy**_

_**(A/N: Ola mi amigos! Just came back from our field trip at school and it was AWESOME! We went to a place that sells Mexican and Japanese items for a cheap price! I actually spent half of my money in buying items at that place... good thing my friend stopped me... Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Although I really need reviews for this story cuz'... you know... it's important. So here it is! The new chapter of Teen Hearts Academy! Enjoy!)**_

_**Chapter 2: Lunch Break Rumble**_

"Kiba, I would really appreciate it if you let go of me now." Ino irritatingly said. Ever since their sixth grade, Kiba had become overly protective of Ino. He would even interrogate her when she wanders off to her cheerleading practice. Kiba then let Ino's hand go and gave the guy who was flirting with Ino one last sharp glare. "Kiba, what is happening to you? Ever since we went to that museum on sixth grade you've been so protective over me. What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Ino. Let's just eat." An exasperated sigh came from the Yamanaka girl. She wanted to confront Tsume, Kiba's mother, but she was afraid that it would just start a war between the clans. She just let it all out by eating her food. Soon enough, the cafeteria doors slammed open and two girls dressed in punk-ish outfits walked in and headed straight to the lunch lady who just smiled at them. "What can I get you two ladies?" "We'll have 5 dango sticks and 2 bowls of ramen please." Then the lunch lady's smile grew even bigger. "Finally, there _**are **_girls in this school that eats a lot." Temari and Tenten were confused. "What does that mean?" The lunch lady gave both of them a sigh. "All of the girls in this school diet and care so much about their looks. But you two seem to be a change!" After they both got their food, Temari bid goodbye to the lunch lady and walked to their table. After they sat down, they started eating their dango when suddenly Tenten asked her blond haired friend. "Hey Temari, you said 'please' to the lunch lady a while ago. Why? You _**never**_ say please." Temari then looked up from her now already finished soup and gave Tenten a questioning look. "What? Tenten, I say please you know, but not occasionally." "Oh. Ok then." They ate in silence until a group of seniors walked near their table and 'accidentally' tripped on a 'rock' which then made their food land on top of Temari and Tenten's heads. In shorter terms, a war was declared.

_**Temari's POV**_

Tenten and I were talking about the latest news on martial arts when suddenly a group of seniors walked over to our table and 'accidentally' tripped on a 'rock'. Yeah right! Like there was going to be a rock in the cafeteria. Idiots. They're just going to lie and they can't even do it right. Looks like they raised the flag of war. Then suddenly their food goes landing into our heads and they start to laugh. Bitches! I stood up and faced their 'leader', a red haired slut. "Excuse me but why did you do that?" I tried to ask in a sweet voice which was utterly killing me. Then slutty-mac-slut-whore _(a.k.a. red haired bitch) _stepped forward and posed into a 'hot' pose which looked like she had bone damage and started telling me these. "Listen here slut. You better say sorry to us if you don't want to be knocked out cold." Ok that's it. This bitch throws food on our heads and then orders us to say sorry to her and her minions! Time to show her who needs to say sorry. "Sorry? To you? You wish! I wouldn't wanna waste my time saying sorry to your slutty asses." With that, I started to walk away only to be held in the collar by the leader of the bitches. "Where do you think you're going?" Ok Temari, time to teach them not to mess with me. I faced Tayuya _(I finally found out what her 'great' name is!) _and pushed her back to her group of whores. "Look Ta-yu-ya, I don't want any war on my first day ok? So _**please **_leave me and my friend alone in peace." Then I looked over the pissed off Tenten and told her that we'll just eat outside. Tenten and I started to walk outside the cafeteria while giving glares to the people who were giving us strange looks. Then I remembered something. I whispered my plan to Tenten and went back to the group of sluts and faced Tayuya. Trying my best not to puke at what I'm gonna do, I took a deep breath and told Tayuya in a fake apologetic tone. "Oh Tayuya, I almost forgot something. Here, take this. I'm really sorry for snapping at you a while ago. Please forgive me and my friend Tenten." I then took out a pearl necklace from my pocket and gave her one small smile to her as I ran back to Tenten and walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as we got out, we busted out laughing down to the floor. Finally Tenten spoke up while clutching her stomach and said. "That was genius Temari! She really bought it!" I smirked in reply and started to get our bags and head to the next room. "Yeah well, no one will notice that that pearl necklace is a skin blemisher."

_**(A/N: Did you guys love it? Yeah well just review it please. Anyway, I deleted my songfics so now I only have 2 stories left... Why you ask? It's because I read in one of the reviews **_**(better not mention the name) **_**that songfics were **__**not**__** allowed! Then I checked it on the user guidelines and... Well... it was true... So thank you! Anyway, please review!)**_


End file.
